The Chronicles of Ellechor
by The Moogle Girl
Summary: What happens when you have twins that are the polar opposites of each other, a grumpy shopkeeper and some missing Moogles? Absolute insanity, that's what. Includes crossovers from anime, games, books, movies, cartoons and tv shows.
1. A Bet and A Guide

((Alright, so this is a fanfic that I actually started way back in grade 9. This is the third complete rewrite of it, and I'm determined to actually finish it this time and not start all over! Anyway, the main characters in this are all original characters, and then other characters from other things just crossover randomly. Enjoy!))

Chapter 1

A Bet and a Guide

"Bobo!" Captain called from inside the store room. For the love of Pete, where was that guy?

"Hold your chocobos you old fart, I'm coming!" he yelled as he entered the storage room. "What do you want?"

"Has the new shipment of moth wings come in yet?" he asked as he jumped down from the ladder he had been standing on to reach the higher shelves.

"What 'new shipment' There's only _been _one shipment."

The eleven of them had decided to start up a shop. Well, less of decided and more of they'd been forced to. Stupid Minstrel Imps.

Anyway, they'd only actually opened their shop today, and so far the flow of traffic in and out had been non-existent. It must seem weird, three imps, a chocobo, a bomb, a cactuar, a Moogle, a White Mage, a Cait Sith, and baby Midgar Zolem and a Tonberry running a shop.

Except that they weren't all running a shop. Moglie, their resident Moogle and Peacekeeper along with Kaeru, was missing. She'd just taken off two days ago saying that she had 'important business' to attend to and that she would be back soon, which was completely out of character for her.

"There was supposed to be a replacement shipment coming in today. Something happened to the other one."

"How do you manage to lose one extra large shipment of moth wings in less than a day? What kind of an idiot are you?"

"You really can't be nice to anyone, can you?" Captain muttered.

"Sure I can!" Bobo replied, and Captain was shocked that he had even gotten a reply at all.

"Really?'

"Really."

"Fine then, show me," Captain demanded.

"Bobo looked stunned for a second, he hadn't really expected the conversation to get this far.

"How?" he half squeaked.

"Go outside and nicely help at least one person come to this store."

"And what's in it for me?" he asked, now back to his regular cocky self.

"Oh, I don't know. Pride, bragging rights, 10,000 gil," Captain saw Bobo's eyes light up at the mention of money.

"Sign me up!" he was practically drooling as he walked towards the door. "Just you wait, come lunchtime you'll be out 10,000 gil!"

He looked around as he exited the store. On either side of the torch light that lit up a small area around the entrance of their shop was darkness. It wasn't even night yet! Though that was probably what you got for setting up shop in the worst area of town.

Due to the fact that he didn't really want to get pummeled to a bloody pulp by anyone who he would offer to help around here he decided that the centre square where the market place was was a much safer option.

He had just closed the gate door behind him and turned around when he was hit right over by what appeared to be a girl completely dressed in white driving a kiosk cart.

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled as he rubbed his now aching head.

"Sorry, so sorry!" she exclaimed, and actually picked him up and put him back on his feet. He swatted her hand away. What, did she think that just because he was small that she could treat him like a child?

"Sorry," she said again, obviously seeing the annoyance in his expression.

"It's fine, you were just trying to help" he said, forcing himself to smile. No way he was losing this bet.

There was and odd silence between them, then she started talking. "Do you know where the Moogles are?"

"Didn't they leave a few days ago?"

"Ya, I'm trying to figure out why. I'm afraid that something horrible might have happened to them!"

"Sorry, don't know anything."

"Oh, alright," she said, sounding disappointed. "Well, I've got to go. See you." She then pushed her cart out through the gate.

Bobo stood there for a moment, trying to figure out whether or not that had counted. He finally sighed. Who the heck was he kidding? There was no _way_ that that had counted. Not when this entire thing was just a clever way for Captain to get _him_ to get customers to their shop.

He looked over towards the center of the square. There were two other people standing around the fountain, fiddling with a map, and one of them looked nice enough. Or as nice as someone who had fluffy white wings on their back and a ring over top of their head standing beside a girl with fake horns and a tail could look. It must be convention season, he'd heard from the locals that the cosplayers came in droves around this time of year.

Well, might as well give it another shot. No way he was losing this bet!

She tapped her foot impatiently on the cobblestone floor and looked over at her sister. How long did it take to read a map anyway? She sighed, hoping that she would pick up on her ever so subtle hint. She glanced over at her again. No response, her brow was still furrowed in concentration. She sighed again, louder this time. Still nothing. She then sighed so loudly that the people around them started staring at her, probably wondering what on earth was wrong with this girl and yet she was _still _looking at that stupid map. God her sister was dense.

Now thoroughly fed up she snatched the map away from her sister.

"Hey! I was looking at that!"

"Her eyes skimmed the semi-torn piece of parchment. "Ya, well you take too long," she could practically hear her pout. "Where did you think we were on here anyway?"

"Here," she pointed to a blank spot on the map marked 'Middle of Nowhere Fields'.

She raised an eyebrow."Does this look like Middle of Nowhere Fields to you?"

"No, but we went through part of Inari Woods and Rien Swamp, so we should be there," she defended. "Maps don't lie Sis."

She was right, for once. They must have just gotten turned around somewhere. She carefully rolled up the map.

"Well let's just ask around a bit-" she looked down to see an imp standing at her feet.

"Hello?"

"Good day dear ladies, where may you be off to?" Bobo asked, imitating Captain to the best of his ability.

"We're heading to Middle of Nowhere Fields for a picnic!" her sister answered.

"Ah, may I interest you in some- I'm sorry, I don't believe that I've gotten your names," Captain always asked that. Something about making a connection with the customers. No idea why he did that. Who really cared as long as they gave you their money?

"I'm Kat, she's Faith."

He laughed mentally. Weird names. "Ah, so, Cat-" he burst out laughing.

"It's not spelt like that you stupid-head! K-A-T! Short for Katherine. God you're dense!"

"Oh, of course," he quickly recovered. "My apologies. So you two are sisters?"

"Twins!" Faith chimed.

"Obviously fraternal."

"Right, well, may I interest you in some supplies for your journey?"

"No," Kat said, and began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled, dropping his charade. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

"You know that you're like the world's worst salesman, right?"

"Be nice!" Faith scolded. "We'll come with you Mr. Imp."

"It's Bobo," he said, and now it was Kat's turn to laugh out loud.

"My full name is Sir Bobolackey Minion Dude the third! I come from a long line of-"

"-Right, cause that's so much better," Kat interrupted, still laughing.

"Can we just head to the shop already? Please?"

"Ya, sure. Whatever you say."


	2. The Crazy and slightly murderous Shop

Chapter 2

The Crazy (and slightly murderous) Shop

"Owwww!" Kat howled for about the fifth time since they'd come into this district. Being the poorest place in the entire city of Ellechor, it's lighting conditions left much to be desired on the best of days. Using nearly burnt out light bulbs, kerosene lamps with next to no kerosene left in them, and torches who's wicks were about two centimeters high.

However, it had become very obvious that since Bobo had left, the creepy janitor who always wore his pants backwards obviously had not come, and as such, all the lights in the whole place were out; adding an extra layer of pitch blackness to the already pitch black darkness.

"Don't you know any spells for making light Faith?"

"Nope.

"Why would she know spells?"

"She's an angel in training," Kat explained, as she spun around to the approximate spot she'd heard Bobo's voice come from. Pitch black conversations were hard.

"And you're not?"

"Are you completely blind?"

"Right now-"

"-Not right now, before! Did you fail to notice the tail, the horns, the fangs, the pointy ears?"

"It thought that you were both just some crazy cosplayers!"

"Well, we're not. I'm a Demon."

"Half-Demon," Faith corrected.

"Half-Demon. Still a Demon. Do you have any idea how taboo it would be for a Demon-"

"Half-Demon."

"Whatever!" Kat yelled, and Faith slunk away, though no one could see that because of the darkness.

"Now as I was saying, do you have any idea how taboo that would be?"

"It sounds very taboo."

"It is!" There was a silence after that as they all tried to feel their way down wherever they were via the walls.

"So if you're a Half-Demon, then how is Faith not Half-Demon?"

"It is a long and complicated backstory that you do not want to get into."

Bobo smirked. "You don't know, do you?"

"Of course I know! It's _me_ that you're talking about here!"

"Oh you so don't know!"

"It's not me! It's the author!"

"Huh?"

"The author doesn't know! She made us up when she was like, twelve years old after seeing a Disgaea add! She didn't bother to come up with a viable reason as to why out of two fraternal twins one was an Angel and one was Half-Demon. Maybe by the end of the fic we'll know." Throughout that whole explanation Faith had been dancing around (though again no one could see her) half singing half chanting "breaking the fourth wall! Breaking the fourth wall!"

"That would make for a nice plot arc though," Bobo stated.

"We do need a new one!" Kat nearly fell over from fright at the volume of her sister's voice, who had obviously moved very close to her ear.

"I don't know, hasn't that been done before?" Kat asked, regaining her balance.

"Oh, everything's' been done before! Honestly, when was the last time you read an original fantasy story? They all involve crystals, and princesses, and mages and love triangles!" Bobo said.

"I don't know, some of them are pretty original."

"Name one."

"Hey! Guys! I think I found the door!" Faith exclaimed.

"I can't think of any right now."

"Because they don't exist! You're searching for something that doesn't exist! Just like the Golden Hummer!"

"Guys?"

"The Golden Hummer does so too exist!"

"Oh come on, you're not actually telling me that you believe that garbage. What are you, an idiot? That's the biggest myth in all of Mythsville!"

"Is that an actual place?"

"Don't be stupid Faith, of course it's not."

"What? So you believe in the Golden Hummer but not in Mythsville?"

"Well ya, the Golden Hummer is a lot less ridiculous."

"Guys, I fount the door," Faith repeated, hoping that since her sister had acknowledged her presence once that it might happen again.

"Do you believe in the Golden Hummer?"

"Of course not!"

"GUYS! I found the door!" Faith yelled.

"Oh…well why didn't you say anything before?" Bobo asked as he groped around for the doorknob.

"There we go!" he turned the door handle. "Welcome to Bobo, that's me, and company's shop! Owned by me, Captain, Zongel, Dash, Blaze, Sheriff, Moglie, Kearu, Cait Sith Jr, Dirk and Kelp."

"There are that many of you? What are you leading us into?"

The door opened slightly and due to the complete absence of any lighting in the alley that they were in, the meager light from the shop seemed like a glowing light from heaven. What they saw though, was far from heavenly.

"Come back, come back. It won't hurt _that_ much, I promise," they heard a voice hiss as a Tonberry chased a Cait Sith around the shop, knife in hand.

"I don't trust you! You're lying! Kaeru my love, save me!" he shrieked as he ran and hid behind a pink haired girl.

"I am not your love! Nor am I your sun and moon and wonders combined!" The Tonberry was still coming towards them, though being a Tonberry his movement wasn't quite the speedy speed of a hare.

"Kelp, come on, don't do this," Kaeru pleaded.

"I am sorry, but I must. He must pay for his crime."

"Well, if that's the way you want it," Kaeru waved her hand and Kelp began moving at one eight of his original speed, which meant that he was going nowhere fast.

Or even slow for that matter. Molasses was like a jet plane compared to him.

"Cursssssse yooooooouuuu beeeeingggg aaaa Whiiiiiiitttte Maaaaaage Stuuuuuuupiddddd slowwww spellllll."

"What in blazes is going on in here?" Kat asked.

"Blaze? Did someone say my name? Huh? Did they Dash? Did they?" A hyperactive bomb asked, floating frantically, somehow managing to not light anything on fire.

"Blazes Blaze. Not your name."

"Awwww," he whined, his fire dimming as he sunk to the floor.

"Don't go all depressed and emo on me now!"

"Ok!" he replied, flying straight back up.

"Now remember. Mass depression and emo-ness is bad."

"Right! I'll remember Uncle Dash!"

All of a sudden another Imp came into the room carrying a big bucket of water which was way too full, and was, as a result, slopping all over the floor.

"Water is wet, water is wet. How much wetter can water get. Not much wetter than it is I'll bet." His eyes lit up. "Hey! Bobo's back!"

"Zongel, for the love of giants, do you have to say that every single time?"

Zongel's ears drooped a bit. "But…you left, and now you're back, so I thought that I'd just say that-"

"Not that you idiot! The thing about water! You say that _every time_ you see water!"

"Bobo, as a Sheriff I believe that it's my duty to tell you that you're not being very nice to Zongel. Captain said-"

"Oh, who cares what Captain said? And you're not a Sheriff. You're a Cactuar!"

"Doesn't mean that I can't be a Sheriff. See, I've got the hat, the bandanna, the badge and everything!"

"Your idol is Tweety Bird for crying out loud. Tweety Bird isn't even a Sheriff!"

"Hey, don't you bring Lord Tweety into this!"

"Guys, settle down!" Dirk said, slithering in between them and forcing them apart. "It's not worth killing each other over."

"But he questioned the validity of Lord Tweety's Sheriff status!" Sheriff whined.

"I know. Calm down. Why has everyone been so on edge since Moglie left? It's like we're stepping on mines everywhere."

"That is because the bobble on top of a Moogle's head contains a mystical aura that could soothe even the most savage beast," Cait Sith Jr said, momentarily popping out from behind Kaeru.

"Really?" Blaze asked.

"Nnnnnno, hhhheeee'sss lyyyyyinggggg. Nnnnnowwww willlllll yooooooouuuuu llllllettttt meeeeeee outttttt of thiiiiissssss ssssppppelllll?"

"Do you promise not to kill Cait?"

"Nnnnno."

"Then you'll stay like that."

"Yoooooouuuuu ssssilllllyyyy hhhhhuuuuummmaaaaannnn. Yoooouuuu wiillllll ruuuuue thhhhhheee daaaaayyyy thaaaatttt yooooouuuuu-"

"Ya, whatever. Does anyone know where Captain is? I have a bet to win," Bobo asked, looking around the shop.

"Oh, so now that there's money involved you want me around, do you?" Captain asked as he walked out of the back room. "Oh, look, you brought customers. Rich ones I hope."

"Ya, whatever, just give me my money."

"I don't think so. I heard you you know, both in here and out there, and that defiantly doesn't count as being nice to people."

"But I brought you customers!"

"And for that I am very grateful. But you failed to uphold your other end of the bargain."

"Well, can't I just get half of the money then?" he desperately negotiated.

"This isn't a math test Bobo! You can't just get partial points because you got the answer right! You need to show your work too!" he said. "Now, let me show you two young ladies our stock. I'm afraid that I'll have to write your receipt by hand though. Our cash register is having problems."

"What's wrong with the cash register?" Bobo asked.

"It's sort of…missing…" Captain laughed nervously.

That was it. All the sarcasm and rudeness that he had been holding in the last few hours was all coming out. He was gonna blow.

"You idiot! First you lose the super large shipment of moth wings and now the cash register? How do you even do that? It's a cash register for Giant's sake!"

"It's a poltergeist," Cait Sith Jr announced, and everyone turned towards him.

"How do you know that?" Bobo asked.

"I have divined the future with my tarot cards, spoken with the oracles through my crystal ball, unclouded the mysteries of life with my-"

"The old owners told us," Kaeru interrupted. "Remember, That's why we got the place so cheap. They said that there was a slight chance that we might have a poltergeist problem."

"And why didn't you tell us this before?" Bobo yelled.

"I didn't think that I needed to! We were all here when they told us. You were just too busy yelling at Kelp to let you out of that cage to listen!"

Bobo quickly spun around to Kat and Faith. "It's a long story. Don't ask. Ever."

"Oh I'm asking," Kat laughed.

"So what are we going to do about this poltergeist?" Dash asked, much to Bobo's relief.

"Can we kill it Uncle Dash? Can we?"

"It's already dead Blaze, that's not going to work. Besides, killing things is mean."

"I know just who we can call!" Captain announced.

"Who? The Ghost Busters?"

"No my dear Bobo, don't be silly, they're much too expensive," Captain said, waving away Bobo's idea. "No, we need to call….the Geist Busters!"

((Crazy Trivia Note that Probably No One Cares About: If anyone was wondering what crazy part of my brain the 'water is wet' thing came from, it wasn't actually my fault. I found it on the Golden Sun 2 website a long time ago. Someone posted it as a random message in the middle of the ocean, and it always stuck. So yes, I blame you random person who I don't even know! And I hope that you don't mind me using your super awesome saying.))


	3. Happy Birthday to You!

Chapter 3

Happy Birthday to You!

"Ok, why was there a chapter change back there?" Kat asked.

"Dramatic pause and all that…." Captain trailed off as he saw Faith dancing around singing "breaking the fourth wall! Breaking the fourth wall!" She stopped when she realized that everyone was staring at her.

"It looks less insane in the pitch black," she muttered. Everyone just kind of nodded along with her.

"So how do we get in contact with these 'Geist Busters'?"

"That's elementary my dear Kat," he said, whipping out a bubble pipe from one of his many pockets. They were all magically expanded to hold around forty times what they usually would, which was necessary for the mass amounts of costumes that he always carried with him. "We simply need to phone them on their ultra-special private phone line!" he wheeled out a phone on a cart.

"When did we get that?" Zongel asked.

"Oh, I picked this up when we first got here, they were giving them away for free," he went to plug the cord in, picked up the bright red handle and dialed a number off of a piece of paper. All of a sudden a loud voice came on and said "we are sorry, but the number you have dialed is not in service. Please hang up and try your call again."

"W-what?" Captain stuttered. "But how? How can this be?"

"Well you know, it's probably because they're such big cheapskates that they couldn't pay their phone bill."

"Be quiet Bobo."

"Ooooh, now who's mean? I believe that you owe me 10,000 gil Mr Hypocrite," he grinned, his hand outstretched. Unfortunately for him Captain completely ignored him.

"This will call for a reconnaissance mission! Bobo, our dearest customers Kat and Faith, I humbly request that you go and find the Geist Busters and bring them here."

"Noooo!" Zongel yelled, and zoomed across the room, latching onto Bobo. "Don't leave me here all alone with the evil poltergeist Bobo!"

"Ya, 'cause being with nine other people totally counts as being alone."

"Bobo," Zongel pleaded.

"And we don't even know if this thing is actually evil. It just keeps stealing our stuff."

"Bobo."

Bobo sighed. "Fine, you can come along with us. Oh, and Cap, we need a lantern. That janitor's gone AWOL and all the lights are out out there."

"Uh…Bobo, he's right there," Captain pointed to the window where the janitor now stood, waving and smiling at them. Bobo slowly turned back around.

"I think I'm scarred for life now," he said and shook his head.

"Great, perfect time for you to leave then!" Captain started pushing them out the door. "Have fun! See you later! Oh ya, this is their address," he handed Faith a piece of paper. "Have a safe trip now!" he yelled as he slammed the door behind them.

"Well, at least the lights are back on," Faith mentioned, and Bobo looked over to see the janitor still waving at them.

"I think that I wish they weren't."

They had quickly escaped the area with the janitor in order to preserve Bobo's fragile state of mind, and they were now walking down a completely different alleyway. A while back they had passed an incredibly brightly coloured building which had made Faith incredibly happy and Kat about to puke. Naturally Faith had wanted to go in, but luckily for Kat Bobo had stopped her, saying that all of the people who had gone in there had apparently come out insane. Hearing that depressing statistic had completely quelled her desire to go in.

"I think we're here guys," Kat said, as they walked up to a four story apartment.

"How do you figure?" Bobo asked.

"Oh, you mean _aside_ from the plaque that say's 'Geist Busters, second floor, apartment 201'?"

"Y-ya, besides that," Bobo said. Kat just rolled her eyes and opened the door.

The inside of the place looked kind of shoddy. There was dust everywhere and a good portion of the doors were boarded up. It wasn't really the kind of place that you would want to live. Kat looked at the elevator, the only thing that seemed to be the slightest bit operational. But considering the state of everything else she wasn't really sure that she wanted to take any chances. They then heard a loud screeching that seemed to come from said elevator.

"I vote that we take the stairs," Faith said.

"I second that motion!" Zongel piped up.

"Stairs it is then," they began walking up. When they reached the landing between floors there was a big tub of water sitting on the floor, probably left there by someone who hadn't been able to carry it all the way due to it's weight.

"Whooohoooo!" Zongel yelled as he jumped in. "Water is wet, water is-"

"Don't you even start on that again!" Bobo yelled. "And get out of there, you're soaking wet!" he pulled Zongel out of the tub.

"But Bobo, I-" Zongel began, but he was interrupted by a blast of warm air.

"There, now you're all dry," Kat said. Zongel stood blinking at her, and even Bobo seemed to be momentarily stunned.

"How did you…you can do that?"

"Ya, why wouldn't I be able to?" she asked. "I'm a demon, remember? Half-demon," she corrected herself before Faith could. "We are afforded some powers. It would be boring otherwise."

"So everyone can make really hot wind?"

"No no no. There's a whole elemental thing. I've got fire, so changing the air temperature to make it warmer is easy peasy. At least in short bursts. Now if you wanted to make a tornado you'd need to go see this girl at our school."

"Rae?" Faith asked.

"Yep."

"Isn't she technically a Nymph?"  
"Do you always have to be such a party pooper?"

"Well you can't teach them stuff that's wrong! Then there's that other girl, remember?"

"The one who hangs out with Merle?"

"Ya."

"We don't speak of her," Kat muttered bitterly.

"Why not?" Zongel asked.

"Kat's not really all too fond of her. This girl always bugs her because she's a full demon and Kat's only half. She's a Chaos Demon."

"But chaos isn't an element at all!" Bobo said, now fairly confused.

"That rule only applies to half demons. You're really bad at explaining stuff sis."

"Oh whatever," Kat muttered.

"Moving along now?" Zongel asked.

"Why not," Kat replied, and the four of them continued up the stairs and into the hallway. "This place is creepy," Kat mentioned. The hallway was painted black with dark red carpets and dark wood doors with scrapes on them, showing the lighter wood underneath.

"The hallway?" Zongel asked.

"No, the tooth fairy," Kat retorted. This guy was even worse than Faith.

"Ohhhhh," Zongel said, nodding.

"What? How can you believe that? You've got to be _the_ most gullible person ever!" she yelled.

"Bobo," Zongel whined, clinging onto him.

"Kat, stop being so mean to Zongel," Bobo said effortlessly.

"Hmph, since when are you Mr. Nice Guy?" Kat remarked.

Bobo stopped walking, forcing everyone else to come to a sudden halt. "You're right."

"About what?"

"Me. Why _am_ I being so nice? I'm usually rude. Ruder than rude. Insulting even."

Kat chuckled. "Wow, looks like someone's having an epiphany. What's next? Streams of white light from the Heavens?"

"It must be something in the hallway. No, the apartment. It's the apartment, that's what it is. This evil apartment. Filling me with some kind of good energy."

"So the evil apartment is making you good?" Kat asked, not seeing how the logic there worked.

"We've got to get out of here! A.S.A.P!" he then took off sprinting down the hall like a madman.

"Wait! Bobo! Come back!" Zongel yelled, running after him in a slightly less madman like fashion.

Kat sighed, "those two are going to be the death of me."

"What took you so long?" Bobo asked as he leaned against the wall beside a door with a plaque on it reading 'Home of the Geist Busters'. Zongel was sitting beside him, somewhat calm for once. "You idiots are so slow."

"You sad sad little man….er…Imp. Your pathetic little facade is as see through as a piece of saran wrap."

"What facade? I don't have a facade!"

"You keep telling yourself that," she patted him on the head. If looks could kill then the glare that Bobo gave her would have sent her six feet under. And if it could curdle milk then that milk would have been well beyond curdling. But it couldn't, and as such the world was without one more dead person and one jug of disgusting milk. And besides, Kat didn't even see the glare due to the major height difference between them.

"Does anyone else hear that obnoxiously loud music?" Faith asked and the others nodded.

Bobo put his ear to the door. "What language is that?"

"It's not English?" Zongel asked.

"If it is then these people are saying 'do, do haste, do haste milk'."

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

"Which is why I said that it probably isn't English."

"Move out of the way, I want to hear," Kat said, pushing Bobo out of the way. She too put her ear to the door, and after a moment she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bobo asked, annoyed that it once again seemed that he had become the object of people's amusement at his own expense. Something that seemed to be happening more and more often as of late. He couldn't imagine why.

"They're not singing about milk!"

"Well ya, I thought that we had already established that. So then tell me Ms. Chuckles, what is it that they're singing?"

"It's Du Hast," Kat laughed. "It's by Rammestein. It's German! Those people were singing 'du, du hast, du has meiche'. Not your crazy milk thing."

"Who's there!" A little girl with short purple hair yelled as she threw open the door. She was a demon, as she had the trademark ears, fangs, wings and tail. "You're making a ruckus! You're interrupting the dooey song!"

"Du Hast," Kat corrected.

"Whatever!" she yelled.

"How do you know that song?" Bobo asked.

Kat shrugged. "I think a person in our dorm used to blast it every night. That and One Winged Angel. Crazy Latin devil worshipping girl."

"Your dorm scares me," Bobo stated. "Remind me to never go in there."

"Heh, like you'd even be able to get in," Kat laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Because magical creatures, such as yourself, aren't allowed in the dorm."

"And why not?"

"Because they just cause trouble. Trust me on this one. Once Faith brought a baby Griffin into our dorm and the mother came to get it. It wasn't pretty."

"EH HEM!" the girl said; clearing her throat incredibly loudly. "You still haven't said why you're here! And you don't even have any presents. How rude!" she huffed.

"Oh Emi, please quit making such a fuss, you're embarrassing yourself," a blond haired red eyed girl said, walking into the doorframe. She looked as though she was younger than Kat and Faith by a few years, but still older than the other girl. She was wearing what seemed to be an old red Victorian age dress and was drinking a cup of tea.

"Yeah Emi! Chill!" another girl yelled, running into the scene. This one had semi curly light brown hair and was younger than both the other girls. She was also a demon, for the same reasons as Emi, except without the wings. She made up for it with a giant pink bow on her tail.

"What's the matter?" yet another demon asked, although this one was a boy and a blond girl followed him.

"These people are making a fuss and interrupting the dooey song!"

"It's called Du Hast! How hard is that?" Kat yelled, now feeling very much like Faith with her constant corrections. Emi just stuck her tongue out at her. "Ok, you so did _not _just do that! Get over here you little twerp, I'm going to rip your skin off!" She realized that this imagery may be a little harsh for a young child, but a vague disclaimer is nobodies friend. Kat tried to push through but the guy went and stood in front of Emi. Jerk, interrupting her skin ripping. Not that she _actually_ would have done that, but still, people shouldn't go ruin your plans without permission like that. It was rude.

"Ok ok ok, let's all just calm down. There will be no skin ripping today. Skin ripping is bad, regardless of what the tv tells you. Rosalind, take Emi back inside. Yoshi, go turn that music off. Please," he said, speaking to the blond haired girl and the brown haired girl respectively.

"Yes sir!" the young girl said, giving a salute as the other one dragged a whining Emi off.

"So what do you guys want?" the girl asked and the guy just sighed.

"Nevermind Rosette, her manners need work. Here, come inside," he led them in. "I'm Chrono by the way. You already know Emi. That's Rosalind," he pointed to the blond girl, who had somehow succeeded in getting Emi to sit still in a chair. The other girl popped up in front of them, once again saluting Chrono.

"Mission accomplished Sir!"

"Good job," the girl then pranced off towards Emi and Rosalind. "That's Yoshi. Her full name is something else, but she keeps saying that she won't tell us until we're stronger," he shrugged. "She comes from a long line of samurais. It's probably some kind of tradition."

"Awesome!" Faith exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Kat asked.

"Ya. She doesn't look like she should be, I know. I'm still having trouble believing it myself," Rosette said.

"Well you don't really act or look like you should be in Miltia," Chrono muttered.

"What was that?" Rosette demanded.

"Nothing Rosette!" Chrono insisted.

"So why _are_ you guys here anyway?" Emi asked, having walked over.

"Do you have any water?" Zongel interrupted Kat's start of a reply. Emi just stared at him, confused.

"You guys came all the way here and interrupted the dooey song just to get some water?"

"No!" Bobo yelled before Kat could correct her on the name of the song or Zongel going off on his water rant again. "No, we came here to see the Geist Busters. Are you them?"

All at once the four of them were surrounded by Emi, Rosalind and Yoshi.

"Shh!" Rosalind said.

"We don't speak of that!" Yoshi added.

"Chrono onii-sama doesn't know about that!"

"Oh, well, then you might want to take down the plaques," Bobo suggested.

"Yoshi! You were supposed to do that yesterday!"

"Sorry Emi, I was going to but I found a kitty cat."

"So?"

"I had to help it find a home! It was all sad and lonely."

"Moving on," Rosalind said.

"Right, moving on," Emi agreed. "Why didn't you just use our ultra-handy phone?"

"We tried, but your number is out of service," Kat said.

"No way! That's impossibible!" Yoshi, your phone!" Emi put her hand out and at once Yoshi put a super cute Hello Kitty themed phone in it

"Samurais have Hello Kitty phones?" Kat asked, skeptical.

"I'm from Japan, what do you expect?"

"Noooooo!" Emi cried.

"What's wrong?" Chrono asked, rushing over.

"It's true! What the mean lady said was true! Our number is out of service!"

"What number?"

"Uh…." Emi said, realizing what she had just revealed. "Nothing! Hey, you know when you asked what I wanted for my birthday?"

"Ya…"  
"It's your birthday?" Faith asked.

"Yep! I'm turning eight!" she proudly announced. "Anyway, I've decided what I want."

"What?"  
"A battle axe!" she declared.

"I'm not buying you a weapon Emi."

"What? But you said _anything_!"

"Yes but-"

"You mean no 12 foot long Masamune? No giant katana with a sake jug? No mystical scythe with magical powers?"

"No."

"But Chrono onii-sama promised!" she whined.

"I'm sorry, but there are just some things that aren't good for little kids."

"She's a demon for crying out loud! What are you trying to make her all angelic? Do you forbid spells too?" Kat asked, trying to get the conversation to move a little quicker.

"I take back the mean lady thing."

Chrono sighed. "Just because you're a demon doesn't mean that you can go around destroying the world whenever you feel like it."

"But Laharl did! He was a demon!"

"Yes, but Laharl is an overlord. And he never tried to actually destroy the world," Kat mentioned.

"Yes he did," Emi said.

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did!"

"No he didn't!"

"Are we going by the canonical endings?" Emi asked.

"Yep."

"Foofie."

"Ok, you two invest _way_ too many hours into Nippon Ichi games," Rosette mentioned.

"Not really, there's people who are way worse than us."

"Ya, I've heard that there's this guy out there who's got this like, 600 hour plus game file that he's only been playing for a year," Kat said.

"Really? What cycle?" Emi asked.

"Second."

"What? How?"

"Apparently he does a lot of Item World," Kat said, and Emi nodded.

"Ok, if you nerds are done now, can we move on?" Bobo asked.

"Sure!" Yoshi yelled, surprising everyone. "Ok Chrono, Rosalind Emi and I are gonna go out for a bit. We'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok…." He said, and Yoshi began herding everybody out of the apartment.

"Great! Bye!"

"Chrono onii-sama you'd better still be here when we get back!" Emi yelled.

"Alright."

"Yay! Bai!" she yelled again and the door slammed shut behind them. Emi turned around with a much more serious look on her face.

"Alright Geist Busters! It's time to get to work!"

((Crazy Trivia Note that Probably No One Cares About II: This chapter was actually a long overdue birthday chapter that I'd promised my friend who I based Emi off of for two years. And she finally got it. Better late then never, right?))


End file.
